


Going Home Again

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Leo comes to Annabeth's aid during a campaign stop when her Mother appears unannounced.





	Going Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“What’s this Admiral’s name again?”  
“Stuart Shipply. You met him several times when you were COS.”  
“I met thousands of people several times when I was COS. Not many of them made that much of an impression.”   
“I imagine you were much more impressive.” She smiled sideways at him with that look she reserved for those moments just before he was about to give a speech-to get him pumped up. They were once again in a stretch limo on their way to Annapolis. The limo was where they seemed to spend most of their time between stumping speeches, political dinners and strategy sessions. Sometimes they would make long trips this way without saying much, each engrossed in their separate duties. Now, her attention went back to her Blackberry, while his eyes went back to going of the text of his speech honoring Admiral Shipply.  
“He certainly had an impressive career.”, Leo said  
“He did-my Dad used to say that Ship was there five minutes before the call to duty went out.”  
“‘Ship’?”  
“He’s a friend of the family-although I haven’t seen him in years.”  
“That’s right-your Dad was career Navy.”  
“That’s right-I’m a Navy Brat.”  
“I can believe the Brat part.”  
“You have no idea.” Annabeth pulled her glasses off and looked out the window, smiling. “Would you mind if I opened the sun roof? I love the sea air.”  
“Sure-go ahead.” He watched as she leaned back, closed her eyes and breathed in the scent. “So, you grew up around here?”  
“Hmmmm. My parents met and married here. We moved to other bases when I was little-but finally Dad finagled a permanent posting here. It was a nice place to grow up.”  
“It looks like it. Does your Mother still live here?”  
“When she isn’t traveling.” Annabeth said briefly. Leo noticed that she sat up straight again, returning her attentions to her Blackberry. “Josh says the latest poll results are impressive.”  
“You going to see your Mom while you’re here?”   
“Oh...there was so much going on, I forgot to call her.”  
“Well, I got that luncheon after-give her a call. I’m sure she’d like to see you.”  
“She’s probably busy.”  
Leo had learned to gauge her moods, and erring on the side of caution, went back to memorizing his speech, and they passed the rest of the trip in silence. Their arrival at Annapolis was heralded with the usual pomp and circumstance that Leo still found somewhat embarrassing. The Navy Band, the color guard and the welcoming committee all decked out in dress uniform. He smiled and waved, shook an endless procession of hands as he walked toward the building he would be speaking in, Annabeth trailing in his wake. At the entrance stood Admiral Shipply, and Leo reached out to take his hand, smiling as if he remembered their few previous encounters fondly.  
“Good to see you again, Admiral. Congratulations.” he said.   
“Thank you, Sir”  
Leo looked back at Annabeth. “I understand you know this Navy Brat?”  
“I do indeed.” Shipply said, turning his eyes to Annabeth. “Hello, Squirt.”  
“Oh, thank you, Admiral. No one’s called me that for twenty years-and I was hoping to keep it that way.”  
“Fat chance of that, now.” Leo said, grinning at her.”Shall we go in?”  
“Certainly, Sir. First, I have a surprise for Annabeth.” The Admiral turned and gesture at someone. Leo did not see the gesture. He was struck by the change in Annabeth’s face as she looked behind the Admiral.  
“DAR-ling!” Leo turned to the source of the voice. An older woman was approaching rapidly, her arms raised, heading right toward Annabeth, who stood still like a deer in the headlights. She was impeccably dressed in a bright red tailored suit. Although she was obviously his age, as Abbey would say, she was “well preserved”. The woman kissed both of Annabeth’s cheeks and smoothed her windblown hair down before turning to Leo.  
“Mr. McGarry,” Shipply said, “May I introduce you to Annabeth’s mother, Evelyn Schott.”  
“Oh, not so *formal*, Stuart-you make me sound so *old*! I’m Evie, Mr. McGarry, I so glad to finally meet you.” She clutched Annabeth in one arm. “My girl has told me so *much* about you.”  
“Uh-oh..” Leo said.  
“Oh, all of it *good*, I assure you. Such an honor for her to be working for you. I’m so proud of my girl.”  
“You should be,” Leo said, “She’s the best.”  
“I can remember when she graduated with a degree in Art History of all things, her Father and I were both wondering *what* she would end doing with her life. And here she is, ‘goofering’ for the next Vice President of the United States.”  
Leo couldn’t help notice Annabeth’s frozen smile as she stood still in her Mother’s strong embrace. “Oh,” he said, “Her job is much more important that that-I couldn’t get through this without her.” Annabeth raised her eyes to his and he saw gratitude in them.   
“Shall we go in?” Shipply said, gesturing down the hall.   
Mrs. Schott gracefully moved forward to walk beside Leo, lacing her arm through his and leaning in. “Oh, I know my girl has a very important job.”, she said. “Lord knows it keeps her from staying in touch with me. In fact, until Ship called, I had no idea she would be passing through.”  
“I’m sorry, Mom,” Annabeth said as she trailed behind, “There just hasn’t been time.”  
“It’s alright, Darling.” Evie said, never taking he eyes off Leo. “I though perhaps after your speech we could go have lunch together-the three of us. I’d love to hear about the campaign...”  
“Mr. McGarry has a luncheon scheduled with some of the brass here, Mother.”  
“Perhaps...coffee after?”  
“We have to be in New York later today.” Annabeth said. “There’s a DNC dinner tonight.”  
“Ahh, no rest for the weary campaigner.” Evie said, squeezing Leo’s arm. “Poor *you*!”  
“I won’t be needing Annabeth for a while.” Leo said, looking back. “You and your Mom could spend some time...” He saw the look in her eye and regretted opening his mouth.  
“I have calls to make.”   
“Oh, Sweetheart, I know you’ve always had to watch your weight, but you have to eat *something*.”  
“Alright, Mom.” Annabeth sighed. “We can get something in the mess.”  
“There, that’s settled.” Evie turned her eyes to Leo again. “Although, it would be nicer to have the company of such a *handsome* man.”  
And it would be a pleasure to have lunch with two such lovely ladies.”Leo said, warmly. “Perhaps another time.” They had arrived at the auditorium, and the Admiral led Leo to the backstage entrance, while the others were led to the seats.  
“Ship has arranged for us to sit together, Darling.” Evie said, taking Annabeth’s arm.  
“I’ll be there in a moment, Mother-I have to make some calls first.” She smiled and waved her mother away, and walked down a short corridor, taking out her cell phone. She did not turn it on, just held it to her ear, whispering to herself. “Maintain-maintain...”

*****************************

Listening to Leo’s speech helped her to get back in focus. It always did. He spoke to the servicemen before him about Country and honor and duty, acknowledging their sacrifices and sharing their beliefs. She was not surprised when he received a standing ovation-it had happened before. His strengths as a campaigner had grown daily. More and more, the press and the public were taking his candidacy seriously-and with good reason. He was the real thing.  
He was to go directly to the Officer’s Dining Room, so she and her mother made their way to the mess while Evie jabbered endlessly about inconsequential things. Once there, Annabeth sat silently, picking at a small salad and let her mother talk-responding with one and two word answers. It was an old habit-and her Mother rarely noticed-until today.  
Sweetheart, that’s *all you’re going to eat?” That’s not enough to keep body and soul together.”  
“I had a big breakfast, Mom.”, she lied.   
“And a plane trip afterward this. Are you still throwing up when you fly?”  
“No, Mother.” Annabeth said, putting down her fork and picking up her coffee cup. “I’ve gotten past that fear of flying.”  
“I would think so-you must fly every day now. Of course, I’m just guessing. I only know where you are by reading the newspapers.”  
“I am sorry about that, Mom. I get up very early, and go to bed very late. I can’t even describe what the average day is like.”  
“Yes, I imagine he keeps you very busy.” Evie said, patting her hand. “Such a handsome man. And so intelligent and well spoken. He reminds me of your Father. It is a shame he couldn’t join us...are you *sure* we couldn’t spend a little time-just the three of us-before you leave? I’d love to hear about the campaign.”  
“No, our flight leaves in two hours-we’ll be hard pressed to make it as it is.” Annabeth rose suddenly. “Will you excuse me, Mom? I need to use the Ladies Room.”  
“Of course, Dear. While you’re gone, would you mind if I used your cell phone? I forgot mine, and I need to call your Aunt Ruthie-we’re having dinner later.” Annabeth obediently offered it up and then left the hall quickly, looking for the Ladies Room. In the course of the campaign, various Ladies Rooms had become her harbor in hotels, convention halls and office buildings. The place she went to make calls and send text messages-or to simply chill out. This one was understandably stark. No little lounge or makeup tables. Stalls and sinks. Fine. She went in one and locked the door. She dug through her purse, searching for the bottle. When she found it and discovered it empty, she put her head down in her hands in despair. How was she ever going to get through the rest of this lunch without it? She stood up, came out of the stall and looked at herself in the mirror. “I am capable.”, she said to her reflection.”I am smart and funny and as cute as a bug’s ear.” She combed her hair, re-applied her lipstick and went back to the mess with a plan. She would lie through her teeth.  
“Are you sure, Dear?” her mother said when she returned and offered up her excuse to leave. “It seems so unfair...we haven’t seen each other in months.”  
“I know, Mom-but it can’t be helped. Josh sent me a text on my Blackberry-he needs to conference with me and another co-ordinator before we leave for New York. I have to get back to him right away.” She leaned down and kissed her mother’s cheek. “I’ll call more often, I promise.”  
“Well, Darling...if you must go...” The bright, fake smile again-that smile Annabeth had known all her life. That dry kiss that barely touched her cheek.“Do keep in touch.” The two women walked of the mess, and parted in the outer hallway.   
Annabeth waited until her mother left the building, and then walked back into the mess. She got herself a big piece of chocolate cake with ice cream on top and sat down at a small table spooning it in as she checked her Blackberry and returned her phone calls as she waited for Leo. While she was doing that, her purse began to buzz. It was Leo’s encrypted cell, which she always carried when he was otherwise occupied. She opened it and looked at the number on the display-and her mouth dropped open. She hit the talk button and held it to her ear-and waited. After a second, a voice spoke.  
“Mr. McGarry?” she heard her mother purr.  
“No, it’s me-Mother.” she said, barely in control.  
“Oh...well, hello, Darling!”  
“How did you get this number?”  
“Well..Mr. McGarry gave it to me, Dear...”  
“Liar. You didn’t need to call Aunt Ruthie-you went into my address book and took his number.”  
“Annabeth, how dare you talk to me like that!”  
“How dare *I*? How dare you!” She kept her voice low as she continued. “Mother, you may not realize it, but you could get in trouble for what you did. My phone-Mr. McGarry’s phone-they’re encrypted. They are not public numbers. You could be charged with invasion of privacy.”  
“Well, I hardly think...”  
“That’s the trouble with you, Mother-you hardly think. When you’re on the prowl, nothing else matters. I wasn’t fooled with you showing up today. It wasn’t about seeing me-it was about trying to get your hooks into a man-like it always is.”  
“Don’t you *dare* talk to me that way.”  
“I *will* talk to you this way-because it may be the last time I say anything to you. Not for a long time, anyway. Lose this number, Mother-it won’t do you a bit of good anyway, as I plan to tell Mr. McGarry about this call-and the reasons behind him. I plan to-once again-apologize for my Mother’s behavior.” She hung up the phone without another word. The half-eaten cake in front of her forgotten, she packed her things up in her briefcase and headed back to her sanctuary.

*****************************************

Leo rubbed his tingling right hand-gone numb from too many handshakes and walked with his Secret Service Detail toward the entrance where the limo waited. He expected to see Annabeth waiting there, but the corridor was empty, other than the one female Agent-who Annabeth privately called “Agent Suzie-Q”- standing outside the Ladies Room with her arms crossed. He looked around and commented, “Anyone seen Ms. Schott?”  
A long pause, then Agent Suzie-Q spoke up. “She’s in the Ladies Room, Sir.”  
“Oh,” Leo said, glancing at his watch.   
The Agent continued. “She’s been there for...some time now.” Leo looked at her and once again considered that there must be some class in “deadpan expressions” at the Secret Service Academy.  
“Is she alright?”, he asked. “I mean, should you check on her?”  
“I did, Sir. She said she was fine and would be out in a minute.”  
“How long ago was that?”  
“Quite some time ago, Sir.” the Agent replied.  
Leo looked at the door, and then at his watch. “Is anyone else in there?”  
“No, Sir.”  
“Keep it that way.” he said, heading for the door. His courage nearly left him as he put his hand on the door, but he gave himself a talking to. Forward into the breech, my friends....  
Annabeth stood at the sink, fixing her lipstick. He stood just inside the door, waiting for her to notice him. “Are you alright?” he said finally.  
“I’m fine.”, she said without looking at him. “I’m almost ready.” Finally, she reacted to his presence and turned toward him with a expression of disbelief. “Leo...this is the *Ladies Room*.”  
“I know.” he said, looking around as he walked toward her. “I’ve always wondered what they look like. You girls seem to spend so much time in them...”  
“Leo...you shouldn’t be in here.”  
“Don’t worry, the Agents are watching the door. Navy personnel in need of the facilities will go elsewhere. They know how to take orders.” He stood a bit away from her, his hands in his pockets. “So...somethin’ up?”  
“No.”, she said, “Just...cleaning up a bit.”  
“I owe you an apology.” he said.  
“No you don’t-for what?”  
“I should have recognized the thing with your Mother...”   
“Oh, that. Nothing new there, Leo.” She went to the window ledge where she had set her purse and began to root around in it. “Mom and I...oil and water.”  
“Did the oil win, or the water?”  
She stood with her back to him and suddenly, her head went down and her shoulders began to shake. Her hand went to her face and he realized that she was crying. Uh-oh...big mistake here. He walked a little closer. “Don’t judge yourself by your Mother’s standards, Annabeth.” he said quietly, “No one else does.”  
She turned toward him, a wad of klennex in her hand. Her eyes were shining with tears, her features contorted with an expression of distress he had never seen before. “I *don’t*.” she said hotly, “I am a capable, intelligent, adult woman. I rule my world. But put me in front of my Mother and I turn into a ten year old with braces, scabby knees, coke-bottle glasses and a bugger hanging out of my nose!” She burst into tears.   
Oh-Boy, Leo thought, I just keep making things worse. Up to now he had kept his changing feelings toward Annabeth in check. But this-her obvious need of comfort-was something he recognized-could deal with in a fatherly fashion.. He went to her and patted her back. “It’s okay...” he said.  
“It isn’t.” she said, putting the kleenex to her nose. She blew her nose-hard. He tried not to react-it had sounded like a goose honking. “It’s just...the past two days...”  
“I know...it’s been rough.”  
“And I’m out of Motrin!”, she wailed.  
Ouch. What was that expression he had recently heard? “T.M.I.”.   
“Well,” he offered uncomfortably, “There’s a PX here...” She honked again. Jesus-duck hunters on the river must be raising their heads to the sky. He suddenly had an idea. “What else do you need?”  
She looked up at him. “What?”  
“To get yourself back together. Sky’s the limit.”  
“Leo, what are you saying?” She looked at her watch. “We need to get to the airport...”  
“Let me worry about that. Name it. What do you need? Don’t think about it, just *say it*.”  
“Crab cakes.” she said, quickly. “I want to go to Cantler's Riverside Inn and stuff myself with crab cakes.”  
“Where is that?”  
“It’s...it’s at Matin’s Cove about 15 minutes from here.”  
“Done.” he said, walking toward the door.  
“Leo, are you crazy? We can’t...”  
“Leave it to me. Fix your face. You have five minutes.” He walked out the door. Annabeth stared after him. This was crazy. But...maybe not so much. She put her purse on the sink and took out her make-up bag. “Thank God for waterproof mascara.” she mumbled as she went to work repairing the damage.

*************************************************

When Leo strolled out of the Ladies Room, he walked up to Eddie-who headed his detail. Eddie had been with him since his days as COC, and he was grateful he had been assigned to him on the campaign trail. Eddie wouldn’t question him. Eddie knew him-and his quirks. He pulled out his cell phone as he approached the Agent. “Change of plans, Eddie.” he said, gesturing the other Agents over.  
“Okay, Boss.” Eddie said. Leo began to speak. As he gave out the orders, cell phones appeared. Agents began to speak into their wrists. The two Agents assigned to the lead car left without a word. Within minutes, the plans were set. There was one more call to make. Leo hit the speed dial. He was loving every minute of this. After weeks and weeks of letting others plan his day, tell him what to do, what to say, Colonel Leo McGarry was in command.  
“Give me Josh.” he commanded. 

*************************************************

When Annabeth came out of the Ladies Room, she noticed the corridor was empty except Eddie and Leo, who was holding a small paper bag. He held it out to her.   
“What’s this?” she asked as she took it.  
“I believe that this was number one on your personal hit parade.” She opened the bag. A bottle of water and a bottle of Motrin. A big one.  
“Leo, you *didn’t*.”  
“Of course not-I’m not that brave. I sent Agent Suzie-Q. Com’on. Our flight time’s been put back 2 hours.”  
“Leo, we’re supposed to be in New York by...”  
“We get to the DNC dinner in plenty of time. Times awastin’. Crabs are giving their lives for you as we speak.” He took her arm and propelled her toward the exit. She did not resist.  
Once in the limo, she opened the bottle and medicated herself, sucking back the water gratefully. Leo retreated into reviewing his DNC speech. But she noticed that he opened the sunroof and the sea air invaded the car. She sat back and closed her eyes.  
A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot so familiar to her. The lot was empty save for the familiar black sedans and SUV’s. They got out and walked up to the entrance, where a sign read, “Closed for Private Party.”  
“You had them close the restaurant?” she said incredulously.  
“That was the Secret Service-it was a deal breaker.”  
“Shooed a lot of patrons out of here, did they?”  
“Wrestled them to the ground. Gave ‘em the old heave-ho.”  
“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” she said, grinning for the first time that day.  
“Immensely.” he replied, holding the door open for her.  
The owner came forward and greeted them. His arm swept out in a grand gesture toward the empty dining room, offering their choice of seating.”  
“Can we have the Cove Room, please?” Annabeth asked. The owner smiled and lead them to the small private room, which had floor to ceiling window walls that looked out on the Bay. They sat down and the Owner left them with menus. A waiter arrived and took their drink orders-a Coke for Annabeth and decaf coffee for Leo. When they were left alone, Leo spoke up.  
“Can we have the Cove Room, Please?” he mimicked, “In case you haven’t noticed, they could have seated you on the roof if you wanted.”  
“Much too cold today.”  
“Any significance to this room?”  
“This was...well, we used to come here a lot when I was young. This was our “celebration” room. Birthdays, Graduations, Dad coming home from duty. Or leaving for duty...” She opened her menu. “Thank you for this, Leo-it was very sweet of you.”  
He opened his menu as well. “Well, I have to admit my motives were not completely altruistic. I’m staved.”  
“Your luncheon...”  
“Consisted of the usual rubber chicken. And the Navy doesn’t cook it any better that the Hyatt. In fact it was much worse. The baked potatoes were uncooked and vegetables were mushy. Even the salad was wilted.”  
“Poor you.”   
“Not anymore.” He said, looking at the menu. He put it down and looked at her. “Will you give me crap if I have lobster? With drawn butter? Not a lot, mind you, but with another rubber chicken facing me later tonight...”  
“My lips are sealed. I plan to pig-out on the chocolate fudge mousse pie after the crab cakes so we will keep each other’s secrets.”  
They lapsed into silence-maybe because of the mention of keeping each other’s secrets-or maybe not. The waiter came back with thier drinks and took their order. Annabeth looked out the window at Matin’s Cove. There was a dreamy look on her face that Leo had never seen before. A look he couldn’t help wanting to see more often.  
“You love this place.” he said  
“I do.” she said, not taking her eyes off the view. “The food is terrific.”  
“I don’t mean the restaurant. I mean this.” He gestured out at the Bay.  
“Oh, yes.” she said, looking at him. Her eyes were shining again, in a different way. She pointed out the edge of the cove that lead to the sea. “See that point right there? That’s where my friends and I used to hang out when I was in high school.”  
“You and the other Navy Brats?”  
“A few...but most of my friends were the...rebels. The “artists”. We’d go out there at night and build a fire, play music, spout poetry, smoke a little pot.”  
“Oh, keep that under your hat.”  
“A passing fancy-part of the image I wanted to project.”  
“Which was...?”  
“*Not* a Navy Brat.”  
“Hmmmm.”  
“Hmmmm....what?”  
“I never got the whole “Service Brat” thing. I mean, the career serviceman’s family has a tough row to hoe. Moving around a lot, new people, new schools. One parent or spouse gone for long periods of time. No wonder the kids act out a little. No wonder the wives feel...”  
“Feel what?” she said, her eyes suddenly boring into his.  
“Well, I was going to say ‘all out at sea’ but it would have sounded like a bad pun. I guess....when I was in the service, I met a lot of career wives. It’s a hard life. Having to adjust to everything. And there is a hierarchy with them, just as with the officers. They have to be pretty careful-make sure they cow-tow to the other officers wives who ‘outrank’ them.”  
“Mother managed.” Annabeth said, looking out to sea again. “She always does.” She picked up her Coke and took a sip. Suddenly, her eyes grew large. “Oh, Lord-is that what I *think* it is??”  
“Where?” Leo said, following her glance.  
“There-the Coast Guard boat...is that...”  
“Yes, that is part of the Secret Service Detail. There are also a couple of them getting sand in their shoes patrolling the shore.”  
“Oh, Dear...”  
“The price of fame, My Dear. Or notoriety, anyway. Don’t let it put you off your feed.”  
“I’m embarrassed to say this but I *won’t*.”  
“Good Girl.”  
“You know what my Mother was doing today, don’t you?”, she found herself saying.  
Leo pause a moment at the change of topic. “Yes.” he said finally.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Why? You didn’t do anything. Anyway, I’ve gotten used to it. Ever since Jenny and I separated-even before we divorced, I’ve been subjected to that kind of attention. Some are just more subtle than others.”  
“Mother could never be accused of being subtle.” she sighed.  
“If it helps, I’ve met women who make her seem like a light-weight in comparison.”   
She grinned. “Oh, tell me!”  
Just then, their food arrived and conversation stopped as they waited for the waiter to leave. Annabeth bit into her crab cake and Leo smiled at the look of euphoria on her face. She in turn tried to control herself at the sight of Leo wearing a lobster bib over his three-piece suit. They ate in silence for a while, each enjoying their food. Finally, Leo, having cracked open the back of the lobster, spoke again.  
“You know Lord John Malbury?”  
“I met him once-very dashing.”  
“So many women have said. I’ve never understood it, myself.”  
“That’s because you’re not a woman, Leo.”  
*Anyway*-back before he was made Ambassador to the United States, the President and First Lady knew him fairly well. He contacted them a few years back, saying that his sister, Lady Weston-Clemmons, would be visiting the United States and would they be so kind as to invite her to dinner. Abbey asked me to come-to even out the table.”  
“And...?”  
“Well, she seemed to be of the mind that I was some sort of “Welcome to the States” gift. The President swore later that had I given her the slightest encouragement she would have had me right there at the dining room table.”  
“Oh, my!”  
“It got worse. As a courtesy, I gave her a tour of the West Wing the next day. She kept...touching me. After that, she kept calling the office-three and four times a day-wanting me to show her around the Capitol. I sent her a note with some flowers as an apology for not returning her calls, saying I was extremely busy and unable to get away. I swear, it got close to becoming an international incident.”  
“Oh, Dear...poor you.”  
“I was terrified she would immigrate.”  
Annabeth laughed so hard, tears came to eyes-happy tears this time. Finally under control, she put down her napkin and looked at her plate-the smile gone. “My mother...borrowed my cell phone while I was in the Ladies Room.”  
“Do you spend the whole day in there?”  
“While I was gone...she got your cell number out of my address book. She tried to call you.”  
“And got you instead?”  
“Yes.”  
“Whooped her ass, did yah?  
“In spades.”  
“Then forget about it.” He put down his fork. “She is what she is, Annabeth-you can’t change her. You can only change how you are with her.”  
“I’m done with her.”  
“Well, I hope that’s not the case. For all her faults, she is your Mother. But maybe, in time-you can find a way to think about her-a way of being with her-using the compassion I know you have inside you.”  
“Thank you. For all of this-but for that most of all.”  
“You’re welcome” he said, picking up his fork. “Anyway, things might be as bad as they seem.” He grinned wickedly over his glasses at her. “Your Mom *is* kinda hot.”  
Annabeth threw her napkin in his face, and they both exploded in laughter.

*************************************************  
Later, she sat at the DNC dinner, listening to him speak. Usually, she scanned the crowd for reactions-good and bad-that was part of her job. Tonight, her attention was all on this. This brave, compassionate, intelligent man. Her heart was filled to overflowing. Not only with the closely guarded secret feelings she harbored, but with the knowledge that he was the Real Thing-and with pride to be a part of bring him to the Country who needed him.

Annabeth Schott was the Real Thing, to.


End file.
